The Ancient Witches
The Ancient Witches '''(also called '''the Ancestral Witches or the Three Ancestresses) were a coven of supremely powerful and most evil of witches. Many, many years ago, this trio had sought to control the immeasurable and inextinguishable powers of the Great Dragon itself and unleash its cosmic wrath upon the magical dimension. Having finally located the source on Domino, the world which the Dragon had become one with, and launched a sneak attack. Fortunately, they had failed in attaining the power since Nymph Daphne, its original keeper, had sent its current host to Earth to prevent them or another from seizing such infinite power. Appearances Season One * Secret Guardian (debut; flashback) * Senior Witches Go to Earth (flashback) * The Frozen Palace (flashback) Season Three * Mission to Tides (flashback) * Attack of the Zombie Witches (flashback) * The Witches Crypt (ghostly forms) * Fire and Flame (vision) * The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (actual debut; spirits) Season Four * Magical Adventure Season Five * Return to Alfea (flashback; no lines) * The Shark's Eye (vision; no line) Trivia * It has not been confirmed whether they were aware of the two opposing universal forces of the almighty Dragon Fire itself- the Water Stars and Shadow Fire- or if they had attempted to control them as well. * They have been known as the greatest threat to the magical universe until the corrupt, merman Prince Tritannus came. Quotes Season Three * "Heiress to the throne of Sparx, you have come to inquire about the fate of your parents, Oritel and Miriam, have you not?" * "Do you want the truth or simply something that shall comfort you?" * "Then the truth is exactly what we will tell you: Your parents, the King and Queen of Sparx, are not prisoners in Baltor's body. That was a trap he set for you. Oritel and Miriam are alive." * "In a place far away, not in this realm or even this dimension." * "It is not a place you can go and that is all we will say!!" Vision * "Baltor. Baltor." * "Is is possible that you forgot about us, Baltor?" * "You don't give orders to us, Baltor! We give orders to you." * "You disappointed us, Baltor. So we're calling you back from this world." * "From the limbo where we are exiled, we're not allowed to act on the outside world. But nothing can stop us from acting on you, because you are ours, Baltor!!" * "You failed! Your magic powers were squandered. And for that you must pay!!" * "We will take the part that is the wizard, and leave the part that is the beast. You will be stronger and more brutal but barbaric and primitive. Now go destroy all that is in your path!!" The Secret of the Lost Kingdom * "So the power of Sparx is not contained in an object. It's within a person, just a fairy!!" * "Bloom!! King Oritel's surviving daughter!! Daphne saved her before we could kill her!!" * "Faragonda and Hagen from the Company of Light!! May them burn for exiling us to this horrid place!!" * "Dark Lighting!! Bottomless Ice!!" * "It's not a statue, pathetic child! Don't you recognize him? It's your father in stone and bone." * "We failed in every attempt to possess your father's body. He was too strong. With his will alone, he prevailed against the strongest of dark magic." * "Have you lost your mind, Bloom?" * "NOO!!" Magical Adventure * "What is this? Who freed the positive magic?" * "Destroying the seedling releases the magic all at once!!" * "We are the Super Trix!!" About the Ancient Witches Season One * "It is that a coven of evil witches went seeking the Great Dragon's power. When they failed to get it, they destroyed the entire planet." * "They spent centuries tracking its last remaining pieces! And when they finally located it on Sparx, they put a spell on the whole planet; freezing it, turning into a sea of ice. But the Guardian of the Flame tricked them." * "Are you suggesting that Icy, Darcy and Stormy are direct descendants of the original coven?" * "But then the coven launched a sneak attack. They were merciless and destroyed everything." Season Three * "The Ancient Witches, the ones who attacked us." * "Baltor was with the Ancient Witches?" * "They are the ones who created him." * "The Witches' took that dark ember and used it create him." * "Maybe the Ancient Witches who created Baltor in the first place." * "The three Ancestresses!!?" * "They're the ones who led the attack on Sparx. They would have to know what happened to the King and Queen of the world they destroyed." * "But those witches are, like, long gone." * "I also if we want to contact them through spell, we have to do it through Cloud Tower." * "Show yourselves, Dark Witches!!" * "You can't leave me like this!! You can't!!" * "The three Ancestresses." * "You really think you can make me go back with you!!? You three may have created me, but you do not control me!! I've outgrown you and passed you by!! What are doing!!?" * "Your fairy dust erased the dark magic of the Ancestresses." * "But the Ancient Witches do. In fact, they hold the key to both our destinies: For you finding Oritel and Miriam, and for me achieving the greatness that I deserve. So this is I propose to you, Bloom: Turn your rage on the Ancestress and join me. Together we be strong to defeat them and make them give us what we want." Magical Adventure * "They scared him into accepting their terms. They would spare the other cities of Eraklyon, if he would let them attack Sparx." * "So the old hags are back again! Don't you belong in a museum somewhere?" * "It is because you my daughter Daphne is dead and my world was destroyed. Now it is time for me to make you pay!!" Season Five * "When the three Ancestral Witches attacked the magic dimension, I was ready to confront them. But the Witches cast a spell on Sirenix." * "We now face a threat to magical universe even greater than that of the Ancestral Witches- Tritannus." * "The Ancient Witches! Daphne fought them to save the Infinite Ocean!" * "When the Witches attacked again, when Daphne needed her most, Politea refused to help. And so the Witches destroyed them both!" Category:Witches Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Winx Club Movies Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Villains